The Winter Moon
by mabelreid
Summary: Sequel to What a tangled web. AU Elle will appear. Teenage girls are disappearing in rural Kansas. Dr Reid's sister calls in the BAU to help JJReid GideonStephanie.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Warnings are for language and sexual content, although not graphic.

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or any of the character, only my own no copyright infringement is intended

I apologize for anyone that read this when I first posted it this morning. I realized a large timeline mistake that meant a rewrite. It should flow with the next chapter better. This is what happens when you don't preview and edit properly. So please forgive the author for her blondness today and on to the chapter. The next chapter will be longer I promise. Enjoy and please review

Prologue

Reid's apartment

"Babe?" Spencer called walking from the kitchen to the living room.

"In here." She called from his bedroom.

JJ lay in bed with the lights out and one candle lit on the nightstand; she smiled and patted the empty space next to her. 

"Are you going to stand there gaping or are you going to join me, Dr Reid?" 

He quickly shed his clothes and climbed in beside her. Turning he pulled he into his arms. Her lips were warm and inviting and soon his tongue was sliding over hers in a way that made her mind go lovely and blank. He broke the kiss biting down on her lower lip and the began to plant kisses from her mouth down her neck, to the hollow space at the base, and then ran his tongue down to one exposed breast. JJ moaned loudly as his mouth got busy. He was so good with his mouth. She wanted more then just his mouth though, so she said in a very breathless voice.

"Stop teasing me Spencer!"

"Yes mam," he said chuckling as he moved over her.

Somewhere in Kansas that same night

Later as JJ and Spencer slept in each other arms a man prepared to take by force, what the two agents had given in love and mutual consent.

He believed he truly loved the girl she was innocent and pure untouched by another. She was his to make his own, if she didn't understand like the other one he would kill her too.

He put her unconscious body down on the stained and tattered mattress. He would have to wake her for the real fun. For know he admired the way she looked in the long white dress, just as a virginal bride should look for her husband. 

He began to slap her to make he wake up. It was time. After all this was their wedding night and they needed to consummate the marriage. She woke and screamed as she always did upon seeing his face. He put the scarf around her throat as he ripped off the dress. All too soon she lay with her eyes open and staring into infinity. She hadn't understood either, he was sad but he would find a girl who would understand him.

He removed the scarf from her throat and lifted her body and laid it gently in the bath tub. He pulled down the detachable shower head and turned on warm water, for his comfort not hers. She no longer felt anything. He washed her down removing anything of himself he might have left behind. He washed her hair and cleaned under her nails. When he finished he placed her in the trunk of his spotless car and drove out to the frozen corn fields. He left her naked body on the ground and placed a gift in her hand. He walked away and got into his car driving away under the full moon. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N warnings for this chapter are for violence, language and some innuendo. Please see disclaimer on the prologue. 

Chapter one

JJ entered the kitchen and sleepily poured a cup of coffee. She hadn't heard Spencer get up and she wondered if he had slept at all. They had just returned from Oregon the night before, it had been a particularly unsettling case and in hadn't ended well. The UnSub had killed his last victim when the BAU had closed in and it was Spencer who'd found the body of the young woman when they broke down the doors. He'd refused to speak to anyone on the plane back and she had let him alone, but when they'd gotten home they'd cried together. They'd gone to bed late and he'd been restless for hours.

She went into the living room and he was sitting in his favorite chair reading with several books piled beside him. It amazed her to watch him read. She once expressed jealousy at his abilities and he'd said she was crazy to want his life and his intelligence. She walked over and took the book away from him and curled up on his lap.

"Did you get any sleep or have you been up reading all this time."

"I can't her face out of my mind JJ; sometimes I really hate this job."

"I know babe, I know, I wish I could make it all go away.

"You do every time you kiss me or touch me or when you just listen like now. I love you JJ and I need you always."

"I love you too, Spencer." She kissed him and for a little while the pain of loss was pushed back in his mind and his heart, she was everything.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Spencer was trying to dig through the paper work on his desk when JJ came out of her office. She walked over to him and laid her hands on his shoulders. With out looking up he reached up and squeezed her hand.

"Heads up babe, I just got a very interesting case across my desk. Everyone's meeting in the conference room."

He groaned and said, "Honey can't you give us a break I'm not even halfway through the first pile on my desk." He said as he got up and walked beside her to the conference room

They sat down with the other members of the team, while JJ took her usual place. She handed out files to the others.

"This case just came into us from the Kansas, Mariposa County to be exact; we got the paper work just a few minutes ago from Dr Matthews." JJ said glancing at Spencer who looked dumb founded.

"Dr Stephanie Matthews as in Reid's sister? Morgan asked looking at Reid like he should've known this was going to happen.

Reid noticing the look shrugged his shoulders and mouthed to Morgan _"Don't look at me."_

"This case is baffling the ME's office and she's desperate." JJ said turning on the projector.

Everyone studied the photographs with dispassionate silence while JJ talked. There were two young teenage women both with blond hair and blue eyes. They were short and slim not devastatingly beautiful but pretty none the less.

"As you can see there have been two victims so far. The first was sixteen year old Stacie Goodwin. She disappeared last month on the first day of the full moon in December. She was found in a cornfield early on the third morning after her abduction, posed and with a single white rose and a single red rose in her right hand. She was badly beaten, raped and strangled. The second girl abducted was fifteen year old Colleen Johnson. She disappeared on the first day of the full moon in January and was found on the morning after the last night of the full moon. She was killed the same way after being beaten and raped. She was posed in the same way and the same color roses left in her right hand." JJ informed them

"Do we have any forensic evidence," Hotch asked, his eyes grim, he hated cases with kids and sexual predators.

"He cleans them up before he leaves them to be found. So far the only evidence we have are the flowers. The ground is always frozen in the area this is happening as they've had so little snow this year, so there are no foot prints. He's been very careful."

"Both of the girls were sophomores at the local high school. Stacie sang in the school choir and Colleen was on the swim team. Their grades were average, and neither of them out shined their peers in the extracurricular activities. They both had small circles of friends and went largely unnoticed by any of the clicks in school. They weren't related, but as you can see they are very similar in looks." JJ explained.

"We only have one week till the full moon, which means he's already picked his next victim. We have to find her before he grabs her." Hotch said.

"That's what worries Dr Matthews and why she sent for us. She feels we need to be there before he strikes again." JJ said

"She's right, okay people, wheels up in thirty minutes. Hotch said.

The filed out of the room each lost in their own thoughts. Perhaps this time they wouldn't be too late.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The man watched her walk out of the school yard as she did everyday on her way home. By now he knew her every move and everything about her. She was the one. This time he was sure of it. There would be no more mistakes. She would realize who she truly was. He would explain it to her and then they would be together for eternity.

Michaela Simms was on the debating team. She wasn't one of the best on the team but she could hold her own. She wasn't worried about the killer. He wouldn't come after her, she was no one special. She'd known who both of the murdered girls. They weren't friends though; she didn't have a lot of close friends just Kathy and Andrea. And she had him.

She hadn't told anyone about him. He was her secret. She'd never had a real boyfriend before and he was so nice. He was a lot older than she, but that didn't matter. All the boys she knew where so immature. He seemed to know what she was thinking and feeling. He understood her like no one ever had, not even her own parents. Her cell phone rang and she saw with delight his number on caller ID.

"Hi princess"

"Hi" she said dejectedly

"What's wrong beautiful, you sound so sad, another bad day?"

"I lost the debate."

"You'll win next time."

"Do you think so?" she asked with hope, he always knew how to cheer her up.

"Of course my love, you are the best, the teacher just can't recognize it."

"When am I going to see you again?"

"Soon princess, we have to be careful."

"I know but I miss you."

"I know you do I'll see you soon, I promise but now I have to go." he hung up the phone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The jet cruised at an altitude of thirty eight thousand feet and at an air speed was just over 320 knots, inside it was a smooth ride and the people sitting around the table barley noticed where they were.

"He patient, methodical, and organized, he's watched them for some time, planning his every move. He spends time with them before killing them." Gideon was saying as he stroked his chin.

"He's romancing them Reid said, everyone turned to him. He flushed a little. In Victorian times, suitors would present a bouquet to their intended that held much meaning once the flowers were looked at. Every courtship began with their presentation. The content of these tokens often changed as the relationship did until the bride walked down the aisle with the most meaningful bouquet.  
For example red roses mean I love you, while white mean reverence, humility, innocence and purity. Together they mean unity." He said in his usual "this is useless trivia" voice.

"I'm not gonna ask how you know this Reid." Morgan said looking at him as he always did when Reid pulled this stuff out of his brain.

"But he is a sexual predator; he's raping the girls before he kills them, so why bother with the symbols of love or romance." Elle asked

"When we can figure out his fantasies, what drives him, we'll know why he gives them the flowers." Gideon said as he sat slumped in his chair his face unreadable.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Reid greeted his sister with a bear hug and once again everyone in the office stared at them. It was startling to see them together. The same eyes, the same hands, their facial features were different but she stood only two inches shorter than Spencer and they had the same hair color.

"Hey girl, when are you going to leave this boring little town and come back to Virginia where the action is?" Morgan said enthusiastically. He hugged her much to Reid's consternation.

"Don't worry man; I have no designs on this one although she is beautiful." Morgan winked at Stephanie and she blushed.

Morgan laughed and said "Now I know you two are related."

Everyone went for the coffee on a table in one corner of the room. Gideon watched with some amusement as Stephanie teased her brother about all the sugar he put in his cup, she drank hers black.

_"She's a beautiful and intelligent woman._ Gideon thought. _"Wait, a minute Jason, since when do you notice Reid's sister that way?_ _Down boy she's half your age."_ He shook his head as if to clear it and noticed with relief that no one noticed.

I'm glad you're here; I don't want to see another young girl on my autopsy table." Stephanie said as they sat down, the sadness in her eyes mirroring the agents'.

She brought her emotions under control with difficulty as she explained all that had been found. There were no drugs in their systems. They were otherwise healthy young people who had been killed before their lives had really started.

The police had spoken to the parents to try and determine how the girls had come in contact with their killer but the families hadn't been much help. They were mourning their children and could think of nothing else.

"We need to go back to their homes and talk with them again and see where they lived. " Gideon said.

"Elle and I can go" Hotch said. Elle was great with victims' families. She seemed to have a natural ability to empathize with parents and loved ones.

"Ok, Gideon said rising from his chair, Morgan and I will go to the school with JJ and see if we can find out anything from their teachers. Stephanie do we have the girls computers?"

"Yes, they're in evidence at the Sheriffs office but I can get them signed out. I assume you want Spence and me to look at them." She asked.

"Yes and please interface with Garcia, if anyone can help she can."

"Okay we're on it."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Warnings for language only

Disclosure: Please see the prologue.

The late afternoon sun hung low and orange in the winter sky. Elle shivered as she got out of the SUV at the Goodwin's. The wind cut like a knife and there was little to break it as it moaned around them. It matched their mood as they walked to the door and rang the bell. A woman who looked a lot like Stacie only older answered the door.

"Yes?" She asked politely, but the sorrow in her eyes told the real story. She was hanging on by a thread.

"I'm very sorry to intrude Mrs. Goodwin. I'm Special Agent Hotchner and this is my colleague Special Agent Greenaway. We're with the FBI." He said holding up his badge. May we speak with you?"

"Is this about Stacie?" She asked blinking back tears.

"Yes mam, we'd like to ask you some questions about the last few weeks before your daughter was taken." Elle said gently with a small smile for the woman.

"Please come in I'm afraid my manners are gone, and it is so cold outside." She shivered.

"Thank you Mrs. Goodwin and please, don't worry about manners we know these months have been terrible for you; thank you for letting us speak with you." Elle touched the woman's arm as they moved into the living room.

Mrs. Goodwin sat down in a chair next to an end table. On the wall next above the couch was a recent family portrait. Stacie stood smiling next to her younger brother with their parents sitting in front of them. It had been a happy reminder of family and now would serve as a terrible reminder of what could never be again.

"Mrs. Goodwin, I know the police asked you many questions when Stacie went missing, but if you could tell me, did she mention anyone that was new in her life? Someone you wouldn't have known?" Hotch asked.

"I have been racking my brains for weeks and I can't think of anyone. Her whole world was her friends and the choir. She loved to sing." He voice broke a little before she brought her emotions back under control.

"Mrs. Goodwin did your daughter have a boyfriend someone you didn't approve of." Elle asked.

"No, she was shy around boys, and the ones she did know where friends she's known since elementary school. She rarely went out on dates; the boys seemed to treat her like she was one of the guys. If you know what I mean."

"Yes, I understand." Elle said. She had taken the chair closest to the woman and leaned in to pat her arm and smile a little.

"Mam, would it be alright for us to take a look at her room." Hotch asked as gently as he could.

"I don't know how that will help you, the police already went in there and I hate have strangers in their going through her things, it doesn't seem right somehow."

"I know this is hard, but it will help us to know her better and maybe understand her thoughts and feelings, if we can do that it will help us find who did this to her." Hotch explained

"Well, I still don't understand but I'll show you her room. Follow me please"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Spencer and Stephanie along with Garcia were looking at the laptops of the murdered girls. Stephanie had told them both girls had journals and both had mentioned a man they had recently met.

"Stacie's talks about someone she calls J she met him about three months before she went missing. Apparently she was meeting him and her parents had no idea. They would hook up at lunch off school grounds, sitting in his car and talking. She says that he is a lot older than she, but that didn't bother her she didn't like the boys her age. She says they all want only one thing from a girl." Stephanie read.

"Hey Penelope we should ask JJ if my brother knows how to treat her right or if he only want's one thing from her. She giggled and ducked out of the way when Reid tried to smack her shoulder.

"There will be no interrogating of my girlfriend." He ordered glaring at Stephanie who laughed heartily at the look on his face.

"Aw how sweet, he thinks he can stop two women on a mission." Garcia said looking at him with a mixture of amusement and contrived pity.

"Al right Spencer, stop pouting we'll place nice." Stephanie said.

"Hey, I got something on their phone records." Garcia said with some triumph. It looks like they were both making and receiving lot of calls to one number. The number is different for each of the girls but they called them more than any other number."

"Can we trace the numbers?" Stephanie asked.

"Al ready on it my friend, they're disposable cells and probably buried in the landfill by now. Garcia said with marked disappointment in her voice.

"Can we find out who manufactured the phone and trace the purchase." Reid asked

"If it can be done sugar I'll do it." Her face disappeared from the screen.

Reid pulled out his cell phone to call Hotch.

"Hotch we got something, both girls kept journal on their computers. They both mention spending a lot of time with a man they recently met. Stacie Goodwin called him J."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mrs. Goodwin, your daughter had a journal she kept on her computer. She mentions a man she calls J. There isn't anything in the entries to help us or the police find him." Hotch asked after terminating the call from Reid.

"Yes, the police mentioned it to me; I don't remember her saying anything to me about it. Some kind of parent I am my own daughter didn't trust me."

She sat heavily on her daughter's bed and began to cry softly. Elle sat quietly next to her and held her hand. They knew better that to say things like teenagers don't share things with the parents, or she was afraid to get in trouble, one of a dozen things people say to try to make themselves and the parents feel better, when nothing really would. The girl would still be dead and the mother will always blame herself.

"Mrs. Goodwin, have you discussed this with your husband, would she have spoken to him about this mystery man." Elle asked

"Oh my goodness no, Arthur is very strict with the kids almost to the point where I felt Stacie would- That she would rebel hard in a couple of years. You see Arthur travels a lot and he expects things a certain way when he gets home." She began to cry again and Hotch knew it was time to leave.

"Mam, we'll show ourselves out but please, he said handing her a business card, call me if you think of anything at all no matter how small the detail is." Hotch said kindly.

It was the same at the Johnson residence. Mrs. Johnson's husband had died three years before and Colleen had been an only child. Mrs. Johnson also knew of her daughter's journal entries, and was just as baffled as how to explain them.

"So we have two average kids that didn't get a lot of emotional support from their fathers, or the father is gone." Elle commented as they pulled onto the road heading back into town.

"They were prime targets for someone like this. The question is how many more girls fit the victim profile." Hotch wondered aloud.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gideon, Morgan and JJ had spent the afternoon with the principal at the high school and some of the girls' teachers. No one popped as a likely candidate, but then Gideon hadn't expected it to be that easy or the local police would've gotten the son of a bitch. Now they were headed to dinner and then to their motel. They had done all they could for one afternoon.

They had agreed to eat together and try to put more of the pieces together. The hostess was gracious in getting a table for all of them in the back where they wouldn't disturb anyone.

"So we know that these girls lacked a father figure and were uncomfortable with boys their age. We can assume they were sexually inexperienced, the question is does the Un Sub know this about them?" Elle asked

"He knows alright, how I don't know, he may just assume it from their behavior. Make no mistake he profiles many girls and picks the ones he can manipulate." Gideon said.

"He's able to convince them to keep their relationship a secret how, teenage girls love to talk about boys to their friends and yet so far none of them have come forward with any details about the Un Sub." Elle said in a skeptical voice.

"Sometimes keeping a secret is better than sharing it" Reid said and flushed when six pairs of eyes turned to stare inquiringly at him.

"I j-just mean that when your not popular or less than ordinary having something all to yourself that's a huge secret is a great thing… or not" he trailed off and looked down at his plate of food when no one commented and continued to look at him with puzzlement.

"Are you speaking from experience, Reid?" Morgan asked with a grin.

'Well-"

"He's right Gideon interrupted before the younger man could embarrass himself further. Sometimes watching out for Reid was a full time job. This man wouldn't push them too hard to keep a secret, they did it willingly. It was a game for them, an adventure."

"Yeah an adventure that got them killed." Hotch said looking grimmer with every passing minute.

The rest of the meal was eaten in a morose silence each of them lost in their own thoughts trying to make sense of the events and wondering how to stop the next killing. By the time they had finished their meals it was close to nine pm.

"Let's pick this up tomorrow, there's nothing more we can do tonight." Hotch said.

He was eager to get to his room and call Haley. He missed her and Jack terribly. Sometimes the endless separations really got to him. He knew they were hard on Haley as well and he wondered what he'd done to deserve her patience and tolerance of his work.

Reid and JJ left the table with Stephanie on their heels.

"Hey sis you got a way home?" Reid asked

"Yeah, got my state car tonight, I'll see you later." She hugged him tight at the door and went out into the cold winter night.

"Hey babe, she'll be alright." JJ said wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I know, this place just reminds me of almost losing her four months ago."

"I know, let's head out to the motel, I'm tired."

"Okay." he put his arm around her and they went out into the Kansas night where the wind howled like a caged wild thing ready to render apart and devour anyone in it's path.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gideon was the only one left at the table. He sat sipping his coffee and was lost in thought when someone approached the table. He looked up expecting to see the waitress and instead it was Dr Matthews.

"Agent Gideon, I didn't think anyone would still be here. She was flushed from the wind and her eyes sparkled. I got a mile down the road and realized I forgot my cell phone." she said picking it up from the table.

He hadn't noticed it was there. He looked at her and made a quick decision.

"Dr Matthews since we're here how about some coffee or pie."

"Sure Agent Gideon I have one request though"

He said "Of course what is it?"

"Please call me Stephanie, Dr Matthews always makes me feel like I should be at least fifty."

"I'll call you Stephanie if you call me Jason."

"Your on, now let's see what kind of pie do they have here she said sitting down across from him and smiling. I have a real sweet tooth."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The man stood in the shadows of the trees rustling in the restless wind. He ignored the cold; in truth he didn't feel it. He felt nothing since she had- No it wasn't good to think about that, he would concentrate on the present and Michaela Simms. He knew the FBI was in town. He made it his business to know everything about the investigation. He wasn't worried the feds would fail and he would go on till he found what he looked for. He hoped it was the lovely Ms Simms. He stared up at her window and when he saw a silhouette moving across the lit room he pulled out the cell phone and dialed the now familiar number. He spoke to her for sometime ending as always with promises to see her very soon. It would be very soon when the moon was right and she would show her true form to him. Then they would be together again. He was sure he'd picked the right one this time.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed or sent a PM you are all awesome and you keep me motivated to continue. The warnings for this chapter are language and sexual content, as usual from me nothing very graphic. I like to keep your fevered imaginations churning.

Spencer took out his cell and called Stephanie's number. It couldn't hurt to make sure she got home ok he told himself. _"Yeah, right she's a grown woman back off or she'll be pissed." _ He ignored good sense and pressed send anyway.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Stephanie's cell rang as she finished the last bite of her chocolate cheese cake.

"Damn, I hope that's not work." She said frowning at the phone. _"Because I really don't want to leave now, Jason's really attractive and sweet, and - she reminded herself, he's my brother's boss." _

"Dr Matthews this better be good." She snapped.

"Hey sis, what's wrong." Reid said.

"Oh hi Spence, sorry didn't realize it was you, what's going on did Garcia call with something?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure you got home alright."

"Actually I'm still at the restaurant, I forgot my cell and I ran into Jason, he invited me to stay for dessert."

"Oh, alright, just be careful when you leave okay."

"I'll be alright Spence, so stop worrying."

"I'm trying I just miss having you around and I worry something will happen to you again."

"Nothing is going to happen especially if I have your boss to protect me."

"Al right sis, I love you. See you in the morning."

"I love you too brother of mine, get some sleep."

She hung up and grinned at Jason. She liked that Spencer was protective. She had to needle him about it though or he would fly off the handle completely.

"He's a little over protective."

"He loves you, your kidnapping last fall was hard on him, and he blames himself." Gideon said.

"_I'm glad he found you alive."_ Then he thought. _ Stop it Jason, she's never going to see you as anything other than her brother's boss and surrogate father." _He found he didn't like that train of thought.

"Well, he shouldn't it's not his fault." _ "Please can we not talk about that or my brother? Let's talk about you like do you have a girlfriend? Whoa girl, cool your jets, he'll never look at you that way and if he did Spencer would go into orbit."_ She found she liked that thought.

Jason, can we please talk about something else, I don't want to think about that right now.

"If you like, he said. Tell me why you didn't change your last name to Reid. Spencer said you were thinking about it and then you changed your mind, may I ask why?" _"I like to hear you call me Jason, no one else does but Aaron and he isn't a beautiful and intelligent woman." _He stopped listening to the voice that told him this was a bad idea.

"Actually I changed mymind for a couple of reasons, first I didn't want to cause confusion for the academic world, and I wanted to make something out of the Matthews name. My uncle sullied it by what he did to me and I wanted to fix that."_ I wonder what Stephanie Gideon sounds like out loud." Oh stop it girl this is not high school for God's sake. What's next writing your names together on your notebook?"_

"Hmm," she realized she had missed his last comment and she blushed.

"I said I understand your reasoning." _"Wait did she just blush because of me, or is it wishful thinking." _

"Listen Jason I'm tired, it's been a crappy day, and can we talk another time. I'd like to get home._ "Say no, say anything and I'll stay and talk all night."_

"May I walk you out to your car Stephanie?" _"Please don't go."_

"Thank you Jason, I'd like that." _"Yes, he's walking out with me. Cross your fingers maybe he'll kiss you."_

They walked out to her car and he said, "Drive safely, Stephanie your brother will never forgive me if anything happens to you. _"I'll never forgive myself if I don't kiss you now."_

He shook her hand and turned and walked away. _"So much for courage old man," _

"Bye Jason and I promise I'll be careful. _"Wait! Where's my kiss?" _

Later when they both lay down to sleepneither could stop the doubts and hopes running through their minds and although they didn't know it, they both fell to restless sleep at the exact same time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The man entered his hideaway. No one knew it was there, even though it hid in plain sight. He loved the fact that it was so very easy to fool everyone. They all knew him yet they had no idea what he'd done or was going to do. It was so easy to fool the girls to get them to keep his secret and he didn't even have to ask. They did it willingly. He strode through the underground room and checked to see that everything was in order for his next guest. It was of course; he was nothing if not organized, from the restraints to the scarf used to kill, to the box of condoms to protect him from detection. He picked up a well worn photo and said.

"Don't worry I'll find you. I promise we'll be together again soon and nothing will separate us this time." He kissed the picture and turning left the place of despair and death. He had other things to do and plans to make.

Meanwhile across town, Michaela listened for the hundredth time as her mother argued with her father on the phone. She had hoped that once the divorce was final and her parents lived in different houses, the arguments would stop. Instead they worsened and they all seemed to be about her. She couldn't wait till she was eighteen, she would leave for good. He had promised to marry her on her eighteenth birthday and take her away. She lived for that day. Then she would be free and there wouldn't be anymore arguments to make her feel worthless and empty. She tried to tune out the shouting and when she couldn't she began to cry pulling the blankets of the bed over her head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Who's was on the phone babe." JJ said walking out of the bathroom and seeing Spencer put down his phone.

"I was just talking to Stephanie. I wanted to know if she got home alright." he said _"Wait did she call Gideon Jason, since when are they on a first name basis?"_

Then he saw JJ and all thoughts of Stephanie left his mind. She wore his favorite pink negligee, and her hair was down around her face the way he liked it. Well this was interesting. Normally she didn't go to the trouble of dressing for bed on a case as they were usually too tired for thoughts of seduction.

"Good she was saying, I'm glad you were talking to her and not work, I was dreading it if something came up."

"_Oh something has definitely "come up," _he thought as he crossed to where she stood.

He took her face in his hands and drew her head up for a kiss soft and feather like on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his waist and drew him close her mouth opening under his. She sighed as his tongue danced over hers. He pushed her back down on the bed, his hand pushing the negligee up to her hip as he caressed the inside of her thigh. Time stopped for him as it always did when they were together like this, and without knowing how their clothes were gone and they came together in the easy rhythm they had created for them selves. His last thought before sweet release was that he loved her desperately and never wanted to lose the fire that always burned between them.

Later, as JJ lay with her head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart he asked her.

"So, I'm not complaining mind you but usually this is the last thing we do during a difficult case."

"I just hate what this guy is doing to these girls Spencer. They aren't like us, they aren't adults and he takes advantage of them, he rapes them and then kills them."

Spencer caressed her bare back lightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know why certain people are wired so badly. I can give you a lot of psychological double talk but in the end it's all the same. People do terrible things to one another. And for all that we do we'll never stop them all. I can only do this job knowing that we can help some. That makes it better for me. Besides this job gave me you and I'll never stop being grateful for that."

JJ propped her head on one arm and looked up at him. He was so beautiful, especially when flushed after sex. She grinned and said. "So, I had a rather interesting conversation with Stephanie while we waited for our table tonight."

"_Uh oh, he thought here it comes" _

"She told me about a conversation you had with Garcia, something about whether or not you treated me right or if I was just your sex slave."

"So what did you tell her my love?"

"I told her that you're always a perfect gentleman and that you're my sex slave."

His eyebrows winged up and he said, "Oh really, is that how you see us?"

"Well ok maybe "slave" is a little harsh, she laughed. "But we are very good at it don't you think. She winked at him and he said

"I don't know for sure; let me tell you later."

And he rolled her over and under him as she laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Morgan's cell phone beeped pulling him out of a very pleasant dream.

'Morgan" he muttered sleepily

"Oh, you sound so sexy when you're half asleep," Garcia purred in his ear.

"Hey gorgeous, it's six am what is so important that you had to wake me an hour early?"

"I found something with the disposable cell phones this creep is using."

Morgan sat up fully awake now. "I thought you can't track disposable cells."

"You can't but I did find out where the phones were sold and who they were sold to. The name of the guy is Damon Slater and he lives out side of town. The family used to have a large wheat and corn ranch but now it's just a few acres and a side business selling flowers and get this, he specializes in roses, supposedly can grow them in any weather.

"Thank you my goddess, you are amazing." Morgan said with a large smile

"And don't you ever forget it." She hung up on him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hotch groaned when his phone rang. It was barley after six. "Hotch."

"Hotch Morgan here; I just got a phone call from Garcia." He explained the phone call.

"Al right Morgan lets get everyone together, we'll bring him in for questioning

"Ok boss." Morgan got up and began to whistle while he showered. It would be okay this time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At a quarter after seven in the morning the team and Dr Matthews met in the conference room they had been given to use at the police station. They would be filling in the cops that would accompany them to the Slater Greenhouses. Reid was in one corner reading something on his laptop.

"Hey Reid what's so fascinating?" Morgan asked.

"Did you know that Slater is a high functioning autistic? He's a genius and growing roses in cold climates is his specialty.

"Yeah he's a geek like you."

"What's unique about him is what he does; most autistic savants are music and math geniuses." Reid spoke like he'd found a new best friend.

"Don't get attached Reid this is sounding more and more like our guy."

"I don't know, something doesn't add up." Stephanie said. How could this guy do these things, I mean look at his crimes, an autistic isn't capable of the manipulation level to pull this off, not to mention a teenage girl isn't going to find him attractive quite the opposite, they would probably make fun of him."

"Stephanie's right, this isn't our guy, someone is using his name and his flowers to court these girls."

Gideon said.

"But we still need to talk to him." Hotch said

"Yes, we do, but I want Reid to go with you I think he'll know how to better relate to this man." Gideon said.

"Then let's get out to the farm and talk to him, maybe he can point us in the right direction." Hotch said as they got up to go out into the early country morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings for language only. Please see disclaimer in the Prologue. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Please if you read take the time to review. I have no bribes to give except virtual hugs:)

Michaela Simms sneaked out of the house early the next morning. She didn't want to face her mother, and really her mother wouldn't notice she was gone. Her mother had called her latest gentleman friend after the fight with Michaela's father and invited him over. Michaela knew what they did and it disgusted her that her mother used men this way. She wasn't going to follow in her mother's foot steps. She always said no to the boys that tried to paw at her on her rare dates. It's why she loved him; he didn't try to paw at her. He said they would wait till she was older.

She wished he'd agreed to meet her at the park as he'd done before, but he said that he would see her in a few nights. He said he had something special planned for her. He always did special things for her like give her roses. She kept them pressed in a book she'd hidden under her bed. She tugged at the necklace he gave her. She'd found it wrapped in brown paper in her secret hiding place, a knot hole in the tree behind her house. He'd left it for her the morning before. The necklace was a golden locket shaped like a heart. The chain was long and she pulled the heart up to her lips to kiss it and then hastily pushed it back under her shirt when she saw her friends walking towards her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gideon sat in the conference room with Elle, JJ and Stephanie. He was working on an idea to get the local kids to come forward with any information they might have on this guy.

"Gideon, this guy has to be someone who lives here? He seems to blend in so well" Elle asked and looked up at him when he didn't answer.

"Gideon, you awake over there?"

"Hm, oh sorry what did you say? Gideon said. He glanced briefly at Stephanie wondering what she was thinking behind those lovely chocolate brown eyes. _"Don't start big guy, concentrate on the case."_

She repeated the question as JJ looked curiously at Gideon. He always listened even when people thought he was tuning them out completely. Something was going on and if her suspicions were correct Spencer wouldn't be happy about it.

"Yes, you're right, that's what worries me, his ability to blend in. He seems to know a lot about forensics as well. We need to get ahead of this guy or he's going to snatch another girl and we won't be able to stop it."

Stephanie hearing the note of concern and sadness in his voice wondered. _"He looks so sad. I wonder if every person he helps affects him this way. I wish- no focus, this is no time for thoughts of that nature."_

JJ was watching Stephanie as well and began to realize that what ever was between those two, they didn't know the other one was interested. _"Hm this should be interesting to watch."_

"JJ can you contact the Principal at the high school and have him set up an assembly or something with all of the students. These kids need to know what is going on in detail. Maybe someone noticed something or maybe the next target will realize she is in danger."

"Sure thing boss I'll get to work on it right now." JJ left the room with some relief, the tension between those two reminded her of her early infatuation with Spencer and she wouldn't wish that on anyone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the Slater Farm, a sullen looking man in a dirty pair of jeans and shirt with a cowboy hat perched on his balding head, stopped them at the gate. He was very tall and looked like he'd wrestled more the one steer to the ground in his lifetime.

"What's your business at Slater Farms" He asked in a tone that expected a good answer or he'd be throwing them off the property.

"FBI sir, Hotch said and showed his badge. We're here to speak with Damon Slater."

"Mr. Slater? You're kidding me right?" The man said his sullen face took on a look that froze the blood in Reid's veins.

Hotch gave the man a look that clearly said they were not kidding. "Sir we need to speak to Mr. Slater it's extremely important." Hotch's no nonsense tone seemed to penetrate the man's exterior coldness.

"Look no offense but obviously you're new in town, you don't know anything about him and it's my job to keep the curious and those that would hurt him off of the property. Now I don't know what you think he's done, but whatever it is you're wrong about him. Damon is incapable of hurting a fly."

"Be that as it may, we have a valid concern with Mr. Slater, and yes we have done our homework and we know that Mr. Slater is autistic. If you'll please let us pass we will talk to him without causing him distress. That's better than coming in here with a warrant, which I assure you we can get in no time at all. Take your pick sir." Hotch won the staring contest with the man and he opened the gate after asking them to drive up to the house and wait for him there.

"Follow me, and mind your manners or I'll have the law on you FBI or no FBI." The man in the cowboy hat ordered, turning and walking toward on of the large greenhouses on the property.

"Pleasant fellow," Morgan said to Reid in a low voice.

They entered the first greenhouse and even Morgan stared in surprise. It was like walking into a kaleidoscope. There was row after row of flowers in a rainbow range of color bursting in full bloom. There were flowers of all kinds but they could see that roses were favored by the grower.

"Harvey, who are these people," a tall dark haired man asked as he approached? He did not look happy to see them.

"I'm sorry Mr. Slater these here are the FBI they want to talk to Damon." the cowboy said.

"I don't want my brother upset; you have any questions you'll ask me." He did not extend a hand instead his arm were crossed over his chest and he looked capable of thrashing Morgan.

Mr. Slater, as we told your employee when can get a warrant and be back in less than an hour." Hotch said meeting the other man's eyes with his usual sullen eyes.

"I'll say it again I don't want my brother upset, ask me whatever you want to know."

"Mr. Slater if you could just-" Hotch began only to be cut off by the advent of an older man who was obviously Slater's brother.

"Billy new people, who are the new people, do they want my flowers, I can show them what I have, ok, they'll like Damon's flowers, everyone likes my flowers He went on and on without a breath

"Sure Damon, we'll look at flowers but I have to talk to them for a minute."

Reid said "Damon my name is Spencer and these are my friends Hotch and Morgan, we're from the FBI"

"FBI," he said frowning for a minute then he smiled brightly. "Oh, like cops on TV with guns? He frowned again and began to look frightened. He started to pace in circles saying "I didn't hurt anyone, tell them Billy, don't let them take me away again." He became more agitated kneeling down next to one of the tables rocking and mumbling. Reid knelt beside him

"What's he saying Reid." Morgan asked.

"Acacia, rosea, Acanthus, Campanula, Borage, there Latin name for flowers um there's Acaia Rose, Bellflower, bluebottle-"

"It's his way of comforting him self and I told you I didn't want him upset I want you to leave now." Billy Slater said. They left but not before Hotch asked.

"Why is he afraid of the police, he said to not let them take him away again, has he been arrested or institutionalized before?"

"If you must know my parents were killed in a house fire 10 years ago. Damon is my older brother but in a lot of ways he's still like a young boy. He'd made a lot of progress in coping with autism spectrum disorder and then the fire happened. He was the only one here with them and the only one to escape and the fire marshal couldn't figure out how the folks were trapped. He was taken in for questioning but nothing was found against him and the DA wisely decided it would be bad press to try him for anything. But the damage was done, he regressed a lot and it took years to get him back to where he is now."

"Where were you that night Mr. Slater?" Hotch asked his eyes cold and hard again.

"I was in high school at the time, some friends and I went to a pep rally, the fire happened just before it ended. I was too late to do anything. If that's all, I really want you to leave so I can attend to Damon." He walked with them to the SUV and watched as they left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hotch I don't think Damon Slater is capable of planning and carrying out these crimes." Morgan said

"I agree, so we have someone who's using the man's identity to buy untraceable cell phones."

Reid closed his cell and said. "I just talked to Stephanie, she remembers the fire. She was in college at the time but remembers her adoptive parents talking about it. It seemed a lot of people thought that Damon was responsible. Not on purpose but as an accident. They seemed to think his parents should've had him in an institution.

"He seems harmless, just a man with different challenges." Hotch said looking significantly at Reid in the rear view mirror.

"There but for the grace of God go I." Reid said unexpectedly.

"Yes, that's what I was thinking only not in those words." Hotch said with a little smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Mike, wait up!" Kathy yelled, running to catch up with her best friend.

"So, what do you think going on with this assembly we have to go to after lunch, they always schedule them ahead of time."

Michaela Simms didn't care about the assembly, she ran her finger around the chain of the necklace.

"Hey what's that" Andrea said walking up and tugging the chain out from Micheala's shirt.

"Hey, leave that alone." she cried tugging it back and pushing it back under her shirt. You almost broke it!"

"Where did you get it. It looks expensive and your mom wouldn't buy something like that for you."

"It's a secret."

"Come on Mike, you can tell us we're your our best friends after all, we'll keep it a secret for you." Kathy pleaded.

"I can't I promised."

"Well it looks a boy gave it to you, was it Johnny in English class he's cute and he said to me once he likes you." Kathy said

"No it isn't him and anyway he's an immature little boy."

"Ah, so you admit it's a guy." Andrea said with a look of triumph.

Micheala knew she was caught so she told them about him. "One day he'll take me away from this stupid little town and I'll never have to see my mom again, I hate her."

"Mike, are you sure he's okay, I mean look what happened to the other girls-"

"He's not like that," Michaela said, and if you can't stop talking that way I'm going back to my locker." She turned and ran back into the building leaving her friends bewildered at her behavior.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived back at the station house, Gideon told them JJ had set it up for them to talk to the students at the school.

"Our main focus is to try to get them to think of anything they may had heard or seen that could help us. He already has his next victim in mind."

Morgan slapped Reid on the back. "I guess we're going back to high school, buddy."


	6. Chapter 6

Micheala ran to the school building losing herself in the crowd of kids coming outside. It was a sunny but cold day and everyone wanted a little sun before class. At the last moment she swerved to the right around the corner of the building. She stood with her back against the wall and began to cry. Why did her friends want to ruin the only good thing she had. He wasn't a killer, she was sure of that. He was a nice man who treated her better than her own parents. How could she give that up?

Her cell vibrated against her leg. Pulling the phone out of her pocket she saw his number. Thank god it was him, he would know what to do. She fumbled the phone open her fingers shaking so badly she nearly dropped it.

"Hi" she said in a quavering voice."

"Hey princess why are you crying?"

"I-I'm not crying."

"Yes, you are I can hear it in you're voice, another problem with a teacher kitten?"

"No, it's just that.." She trailed off, he would be mad if she told him.

"What is it you know you can tell me anything, I love you princess?" He said in that way that made her heart beat faster.

"You'll be mad at me."

"No I won't be mad I promise, just tell me what happened.

"One of my friends saw the locket you left and I told them about you, I didn't have a choice Jimmy they knew a boy gave it to me and would've made my life hell till I told them. They think you hurt those other girls."

"Do you think I hurt them? Jimmy said his voice cold. He was angry.

"N-no Jimmy please forgive me I didn't know what else to do."

"Kitten from now on I suggest you keep your mouth shut about me or we won't be able to be together. You're underage and if your mother or the FBI agents in town find out about us I'll go to jail. Is that what you want?"

"N-no Jimmy please, I'm s-sorry I'll be quiet and my friends won't say anything, we're best friends. She was crying hard now.

"I hope you're right Micheala. I have to go, remember don't tell anyone else about us do you understand me?"

"Y-yes I'm sorry I love you." But she was talking to dead air he'd hung up.

She turned her face to the wall and sobbed. Now he was angry, what if he never called back or came to see her again? The bell rang and she hastily wiped her face and nose. Her eyes were red but there was no time to fix it now. She hoped no one would notice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid sat in the back seat of the SUV with JJ by his side holding his hand. He hated that he was nervous going inside a high school. Thank God for JJ she always knew what he needed. She squeezed his hand and whispered in his ear.

"Relax babe, it's going to be okay. Remember you're the one with the badge. You're not a child in an adolescent world anymore." She ran a hand up and down his arm.

He smiled nervously at her. Morgan watched them with a smirk. They were nauseating at times. The irony wasn't lost on him that the nerd had a beautiful woman fawning over him and he had- no Morgan don't go there remember your like your freedom, less headaches. Still, maybe he was wrong to reject the idea of sharing his life with only one woman.

They drove into the parking lot of the school as the bell rang and students began entering the building in the manner of cattle in shoots. They were entering the building when a short blond girl ran straight into Reid. She nearly fell and he caught her arm and when his jacket fell open he watched as her eyes grow round at the sight of the gun holstered at his side.

Seeing her red and swollen eyes, the distressed face he said "Miss are you okay?"

She flushed red and said in a voice that shook so hard she could hardly speak. "O-oh ah s-sorry I wasn't watching, I m-mean I'm sorry." She ran from him like the devil was on her heels.

"Smooth move Romeo, now they're running away from you man." Morgan said.

"Oh can it Morgan, she was crying I wonder-"

"Hey not everyone gets picked on at school, maybe her boyfriend just broke up with her."

"Yeah but-"

"Come on guys lets get set up" Hotch brought them back to reality and Reid filed way the incident for later consideration.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn that girl!" He fumed, as he left the high school parking lot. She was going to get him caught. That's okay he would have to accelerate his plans, tweak them a little and when no body turned up when expected he would be home free and no one would ever know what happened to poor little Michaela Simms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the get together with two hundred noisy teenagers, Gideon and Hotch had headaches to rival any they'd felt before. They'd laid out the danger for the kids and some of their parents, but Gideon felt that most of them hadn't been paying attention. For them this was an excuse to goof off.

After the meeting there was a press conference set up to get out a tip line number for anyone who might have heard or seen anything. In both cases Gideon had pushed Reid forward to give the majority of the profile. Reid had long since gotten used to speaking to groups but he cursed Gideon under his breath to JJ on their way out to the press conference where once again he was in the spotlight.

"Why is he doing this." He hissed to JJ once he stepped back from the mike and Hotch took over with instructions about a mandatory 6 pm curfew.

"He thinks you're reassuring to kids especially girls." JJ said grinning

"Oh that's great what does he think they'll do call the hotline just because they think I'm nice."

"Yes, now hush up before everyone hears you complaining."

He scowled at her and wished desperately there were no cameras so he could show Gideon what he thought of his "ideas" the one finger salute came to mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They spent the rest of the after noon and evening helping to field calls for the hot line. It actually worked too well. They received a lot of calls and none of them helpful. By the end of the evening Reid was more nonplussed the JJ had ever seen. They received a constant stream of calls from teenage girls claiming to know something and asking to talk to Reid. Elle and Stephanie were in stitches by the end of the night and while she refrained from laughing out loud JJ was highly amused. They finally called it a night when nothing productive came out of the exercise.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ and Reid entered their motel room and it was then that JJ laughed long and loud.

"You know you could be just a little jealous." Reid said as he began to change for bed.

"Why? Because a bunch of oversexed teens thought they could get a thrill by trying to talk to my boyfriend?"

"It was mortifying JJ."

"Why you only talked to a couple the rest of us had to deal with them." JJ said

"Yeah and I had to listen to Morgan's snide comments all night"

He turned from the closet and almost ran into JJ. She stood in front of him her suit jacket thrown over a chair and several buttons on her blouse open. She approached slowly opening the rest of the buttons. He took two steps back and hit the edge of the bed Her blouse hit the floor followed closely by her skirt. His cords and sweater vest were off and he stood in front of her in boxers a button down shirt and tie. She reached up and removed the tie kissing him as she took it off. Looking him straight in the eye she said

"I'm not worried, she said unbuttoning his shirt. They can look but not touch and I-she became frustrated with how long it took to unbutton his shirt and ripped it open instead sending buttons flying-I can touch all I like."

She threw the shirt aside and pushed him down on the bed climbing on and straddling him, kissing his neck and running her hands down his chest to the waist band of his boxers.

"You belong to me Spencer Reid."

"Touch me." he said in a very unsteady voice.

She did and he remembered again what it felt like to felt like to have her hands and her mouth remind him that he was loved and desired.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Micheala met Jimmy outside her house at 10 pm. Her mother was entertaining again and they would never miss her. She got in his car and he drove away. Sometime later they reached his secret place.

She recognized where they were and said in surprise

Why are we here, Jimmy what's going on."

He closed the gate behind the car and turned to her making sure she saw the gun in his hand.

"Oh my God you are the one hurting girls" She began to cry and fumble to open her door. But the locks were engaged

"Yes I am little girl and you should've listened to the FBI today and your mother when they said not to talk to strangers. This he said as he brought the pistol down hard on her head knocking her unconscious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning just as they were figuring out their next move an officer came into the conference room

"Dr Reid there are two girls asking to see you."

"Hey Reid your fan club is coming to see you in person, way to go man."

"Morgan would you stop please." Hotch said before Reid could reply.

"Officer just take their statement and get them out of here." Gideon said.

"That's the thing Agent Gideon, they told us one of the their class mates is missing and the details they give make me believe this isn't a joke."

"I'll go talk to them Gideon said and left the room."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Warning for language and violence. 

See disclaimer on the Prologue chapter.

"No, Gideon, I'll go." Reid said, going out of the room to stop the older agent. Anything was better than listening to Morgan snicker.

He was shown into an interrogation room. There were two girls sitting in chairs looking scared and very out of place. One was tall with short spiked black hair and dark eyes. The other had long red hair and blue eyes. She was short and very thin. Clearing his throat nervously before speaking he said. "Hi, I'm Dr Reid. I understand you wanted to talk to me about your friend. He asked sitting down at the head of the table. Would you tell me your names?"

"I'm Andrea Smith, said the black haired girl and this is Kathy Perkins, she gestured to the red head. Our friend is Micheala Simms. We were supposed to meet before school today and she never showed up. We tried to call her but she didn't answer her phone."

"Maybe her phone is turned off?" Reid suggested

"No, she never turns it off, we're always talking to each other." Andrea said rather impatiently.

"Did you call her house?"

Andrea looked at him like he was a regrettably slow child. "Dr Reid we wouldn't be here if we didn't think something was wrong. We made a promise to our best friend and we don't take breaking it lightly. We called her house and her mother said she must be at school and to talk to her there. She wouldn't let us explain."

"Yeah, she probably had a "friend" over and didn't want to deal with us or Mike"

"Shush, Kathy." Andrea said jabbing her with an elbow.

"Well it's true her mother is nothing but a-"

"Girls, please Reid said "Geez what did I get my self into; I should've let Gideon handle this." knowing they wouldn't like the next question but it had to be asked. "Is it possible she ran away?"

Andrea's eyes flashed angrily at the implication. "No, she didn't run away. She hated her life but it's the middle of winter and we're surrounded by corn and wheat fields, where do you suppose she could go G-man?

Reid held up a placating hand. "I have to ask the question.

Kathy put a hand on her friends arm. "He's right Andrea, we came to them remember? They probably think we're just trying to get attention or something."

Reid knew he had to get back to the business at hand so he asked looking at Andrea. "You said you were breaking a promise. What did you mean by that?

"She's been acting weird for weeks and she wouldn't tell us what was going on. I figured it was her mother, but then this morning I saw her playing with this expensive looking gold chain around her neck so I pulled it out of her shirt and it was a gold locket. She got really angry when I touched and it took some doing to get her to admit that some man gave it to her. "

"You said man; do mean a guy at school?" They had his attention now but he didn't want to lead them.

"No, a man an older man, she met somewhere. She seemed to think she was in love and that he would take her away from all of her problems, he gave her the locket. She made us promise not to tell anyone, she was acting like it was a matter of life and death that we don't say anything. "

"Can you describe what it looks like if I get someone in here to draw it for you? He asked.

"Yeah I think so, does this mean you believe us?" Andrea asked hope flaring in her dark eyes.

"I can't say without all the facts but I believe something is going on, tell me what Micheala looks like." Reid asked.

"I have a picture in here somewhere. Kathy rummaged around in her backpack. Here it is."

Reid took the picture and when he saw the blond girl from the day before, he went white. He couldn't believe it. There was the Un Sub's next victim and he hadn't stopped her from running away.

"Hey G-man you ok dude you don't look too good." Andrea said.

"What? Oh yes I'm fine. May I keep this please?" Spencer asked he just wanted to get out of that room; he had to find this girl. He owed it to her.

"Can I have it back when you're done with it, Kathy asked blushing. _"The FBI guy is really cute."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Gideon and Stephanie stood in the observation room. She had never watched her brother work before and Gideon encouraged her to go to watch with him. He thought now that was a mistake. They were alone in a small enclosed room and her perfume was driving him to distraction, pulling his thoughts away from the case and into a direction he didn't want to go. Oh, hell he wanted to go there, he wanted it more than he had in years, but she was-actually he didn't know anymore why he made excuses not to pursue her. His thoughts chased themselves around and around as he listened with one ear to Reid's questions.

"Jason something's wrong, look at Spencer. Stephanie said concern marking her voice.

He saw the young man turn white as he looked at the picture the girl gave him. He saw something else as well, recognition.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the sketch artist came into the room, Reid made a bee line for the door. Closing it he leaned his back against it and closed his eyes. _"God, what if something happens to her this is my fault. Get a grip man, this is not your fault, you didn't know who she was so stop blaming yourself_. His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. It was Stephanie.

"Spence, what is it you're white as a sheet, come on sit down with me." She led him like a small child to a chair in the corner.

He told her what had happened yesterday. "I have to tell Gideon and the others, we need to find her. I don't understand he's days ahead of schedule. Why take her now? What happened to set him off?"

"Maybe she told him the others knew about the locket, or he's watching her and saw what happened at the school yesterday." Gideon said happy to be out of the observation room and in front of witness in case his better judgment went out the window and he tried to kiss the lovely Dr Matthews.

Reid looked up at him and began to say, "But Gideon It's-"

"No Spencer this is not your fault, now Hotch, Morgan and Elle are on their way to see this girl's mother. We just got word from the police that she reported the girl missing just a few minutes ago. When Officer Briggs finishes the sketch I want you to get it to Garcia and see if it can be traced. In fact go call her now and have her run Ms Simms cell number, we might get lucky."

Reid got up to leave knowing that Gideon was trying to distract him from his self imposed guilt. He was grateful and Gideon clapped a hand on his shoulder as he passed with a look that said clearly, _"eighty-six the guilt, it will only make you hesitant."_ Reid nodded and left to do what needed to be done. Stephanie was going to follow when a hand on her arm stopped her.

She looked at Gideon questioningly and he said "Stephanie, I'd like to speak to you for a moment, may we step into another room?"

Nodding her head like a fool she followed him her heart racing from the simple contact of his hand on her arm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house was a large two story affair painted a blinding white with dark green trim.

"I thought Micheala's mother is a waitress. I don't see her living in a place like this." Morgan said doubtfully.

"Garcia said the girl's father ran off with his business partner and she got the house mortgage free but no cash settlement." Elle said eyeing the house with curiosity

"Let's hope she can tell us something useful about her daughter I have a bad feeling about this one. Hotch said with his usual candor as they walked through the bitter cold January morning, heavy frost from the night before crunching under their feet all the way to the front door.

A small woman with dirty blond hair and pale blue eyes opened the door warily at the second knock.

"Mrs. Simms my name is Special Agent Hotchner; these are Special Agents Greenaway and Morgan. Hotch said gesturing to them in turn. We're here about Micheala. You called the police this morning and we have reason to believe her disappearance is related to the two other girls killed in the area over the last two months."

She eyed their badges with suspicion before opening the door wide and letting them into a large living room.

She waved her hand at the sofa and chairs as she sat down in an easy chair and lit a cigarette. She said nothing for a minute just inhaled and blew smoke out in they way of a woman enjoying the caress of a lover.

"I don't see how this concerns the FBI. She ran away plain and simple." She said dismissively.

"With all due respect, we don't believe that to be true." Hotch said he did not like this woman's nonchalance where here daughter was concerned.

"Mrs. Simms we know Micheala was seeing a man much older than herself. Do you know anything about that relationship?" Elle asked

"No and I don't see how it could go on, that girl can't keep her mouth shut about anything. Micheala's shy around men and boys, she always has been in spite of my attempts to help her along." She said with dislike coloring her voice.

Elle already disliked this woman. _"What a piece of work! No wonder this girl is in trouble."_ but she said nothing. She knew her thoughts ran along the same lines as the guys but they were all trying to hide it.

"Mam we have a limited time frame in which to find your daughter. Anything you can tell us would help." Hotch said his patience was beginning to wear thin. Elle could see it in his eyes.

"I told you I don't know anything, those friends of hers woke me at an ungodly hour of the morning and I start the evening shift this week. I need my sleep. Then the school calls and tells me she never showed up. So I called you end of story." The woman said.

They convinced her to let them see Micheala's room and Elle found a diary in an ornate box under the bed along with a book of love poems. Several roses were pressed between the pages and Hotch held it out to Mrs. Simms. She looked at it but insisted she didn't know where the box, the book or the journal had come from.

Hotch knew they wouldn't get anything else from this woman so they left. Halfway back to the station Morgan got call from Garcia.

"Hey sugar she said excitement overriding the usual flirtatious tone in her voice. I tracked down the locket it was purchased in the same outlet store as the disposable cells only this was an expensive item. Her cell phone is turned off so I can't trace it but the records indicate calls to and from a disposable cell bought in the name of our rose guy"

"Tell me he used his credit card, babe." Morgan said beginning to smile. Maybe it would be okay this time. Maybe they wouldn't be too late.

"You guessed it. The name is William James Slater. The rose guy's younger brother. We're working on a warrant for Slater Greenhouses as we speak."

"I love you babe," Morgan exclaimed.

"Oh, wow if only that were true gorgeous."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Micheala's head ached as she opened her eyes. The room she was in was completely unfamiliar. What had happened to her? Why was she here? Her eyes swam out of focus as she tried to sit up. She groaned and lay down again. Something clinked softly when ever she moved. What was it? She brought a hand to her face and began to cry at the sight of the chain on her wrist. She was chained at the ankles too. She made herself sit up even though the movements made her want to throw up. She thought he must have hit her hard because she didn't remember wearing a white dress that day.

A door opened and she began to scream for help when she saw him. He locked the door behind him and approached the dirty mattress she sat on.

"Hello Laura, I knew I would find you at last." He said smiling at her, his previous night's anger gone.

"I'm n-not Laura. Why are you doing this, let me go." She screamed for help again.

"No one can hear us Laura, it's just you and me now and soon we'll be married and be together forever.

_"Marriage, she thought why is he saying these crazy things to me."_

He crouched down beside her and handed her a mirror. "Look Laura, see how beautiful you look." I know you're sorry for what you did to me and that's why you came back."

He held up the mirror and she stared in horror at her appearance. There was a large bandage on her forehead from where he hit her. He had plastered pancake makeup all over her face and her cheeks were rosy with rouge. He'd made up her eyes heavily with purple eye shadow and she had on dark red lipstick. She looked like a badly made china doll and she began to scream again. His hand flashed out and slapped her hard, cutting off the scream.

"I'm sorry baby, he soothed regaining his composure. You're scared I'm a changed man while you look just the same. You have a nice new body now and it will take getting used to. We have all the time in the world and this time no one will come between us."

He kissed her on the lips, her first kiss. It should've been romantic, but this was terrifying. What else would he do? "Anything he wants as long as he thinks you're this Laura person he could expect you to do anything." She thought. She began to cry again as he got up and went over to a table. She couldn't see what he was doing.

He came back and knelt beside her. He brought out an old and tarnished gold ring with a small diamond.

"Here this is for you, I'm sorry that I couldn't afford a larger stone, but I want to do this right. Laura I love you will you marry me?"

**NO, I'm not Laura**. She shouted and he hit her hard in the stomach. She fell over gasping and retching. He pulled her upright and asked her the same question over and over again, hitting her every time she said no until she learned the game and said in a wheezing breathless voice.

"Yes Jimmy I love you too, I'll marry you."

"Wonderful!" He cried, kissing her and forcing his tongue in her mouth. He slipped the ring on her left hand and stood up.

"I have preparations to make but soon we'll be together." He walked to the door and unlocked it. The door shut behind him and locked. As soon as it did she lay down and sobbed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid was pacing having just heard the news about the locket. He looked up as JJ came in followed closely by Stephanie and Gideon. He hadn't noticed they were gone and now he wondered where they had gone off together. He noticed they sat on opposite sides of the conference room. He also noticed the look on JJ's face; he took her arm and pulled her outside.

"Al right my love what's going on?" he asked with great patience.

"You're so cute when your clueless, Dr Reid."

"JJ!" He said his voice taking on a tone that didn't bode well for her if she didn't answer the question.

"I should have though it obvious."

"What's obvious, he said.

"Jason likes your sister and I think she likes him as well."

"Well of course they do, she told me-"

"No babe not like friends, like us."

"What!" he nearly screamed.

"Shh, keep your voice down Spencer." JJ hissed at him.

"You're telling me that my boss and my sister are-" he couldn't say it, he couldn't think it, when he did he got frightening pictures in his head.

"Well I don't know if they've gotten that far but-"

"JJ please!"

"Oh, come on babe. Why are you so upset? I think they are cute together."

"You can't be serious, this is wrong on so many levels." Reid whined.

"Why, because of their age difference, or because she's your sister and you want to play overprotective big brother, or is it because you think of Gideon as a father and it all seems too incestuous to you."

"JJ, do you have to put it that way?"

"Yes I do you're being a jerk and a selfish jackass. Why shouldn't they have what we do? Do we corner the market on happiness?"

"But-" he tried in vain

"No buts, Dr Reid. Get over it already because it isn't up to you. She's a grown woman and he's a grown man."

All of the arguments he wanted to make went out the window at the realization that JJ was right. His sister was an adult and he'd better get used to it. Sensing victory JJ said.

"Besides, this is Jason we're talking about she couldn't be in better hands."

"That's what I'm afraid of," he said sourly and followed JJ back into the conference room. He followed her example and fixed an appropriate neutral expression on his face. When this was over he was going to have a long talk with Stephanie.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N warnings for language and violence. Again thanks to all who have reviewed. 

The team had reassembled in the conference room, and was discussing Micheala Simms and William Slater. Hotch brought the rest of the team update on what they had found at her home. Reid filled them in on the locket and the cell phone Garcia had tracked for them.

"So he grabbed Micheala Simms early because he felt threatened by our presence." Elle remarked.

"Will he wait till the full moon in two days before he kills this time?" Stephanie asked. She was afraid of the answer but had asked the question that was haunting all of them.

"I don't know-" Gideon began to say when the phone rang. Elle put it on speaker, it was Garcia.

"Guys I found something about our Mr. Slater. It seems that an ex-girlfriend of his went missing the same night of the fire that killed his parents. She was found three days later beaten, raped and strangled. Get this guys, she was pregnant."

"Was Mr. Slater questioned about the murder?" Gideon asked. As usual, his face remained impassive but inside he felt the excitement that came when the pieces of the puzzle came together.

"Yeah but since the police had their hands full with the fire and his brother under suspicion the investigation around him was cursory out respect for his grief."

"Was the baby his?" Elle asked.

"That's the best part, it wasn't. She had broken up with him about a month before and had told him she was pregnant with another guy's child. He didn't take it very well and two weeks before she was killed the other guy was beaten pretty badly. He refused to name names so Slater got away with that as well. Apparently Slater had asked her to marry him the night she told him about the baby and broke up with him. He was in total denial that anything was wrong with their relationship."

"Good work Garcia, by the way what was her name?" Gideon asked.

"It was Laura Brooks."

Garcia sent them a picture of Laura Brooks and she could have been a twin sister to Micheala Simms.

"So what set this guy off, why start killing after all these years." Morgan asked to none one in particular.

"My guess would be the anniversary of Laura's murder and the fire. Maybe he saw one of the girls on the street and their resemblance to her made him think she'd come back. He's still punishing her for her infidelity to him." Gideon said.

There was a brief knock on the door and a uniformed officer came into the room. "We just got the warrant from Judge Walker." He handed the faxed paper work to Hotch.

Thank you Lieutenant, get your guys together we need to get out to the farm as quickly as we can, Micheala has limited time left."

In the general confusion of grabbing and donning vests and checking weapons, no one but Reid saw Stephanie put a hand on Gideon's arm. He smiled at her and she said to him.

"Be careful Jason" she looked into his piercing dark eyes with a look that made Gideon's heart sing and Reid scowl.

Gideon said nothing just laid a hand over hers for a moment and then they were all gone and she had to play the waiting game with JJ.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Jimmy left the room locking the door, Micheala experimented with getting to her feet. Her stomach lurched and she swayed as she stood up. Her head was spinning and she wanted to vomit but she stayed on her feet. She stayed still for a few moments to let the dizziness and nausea pass. She tried to move forward discovering that the chains on her feet allowed just enough slack for her to shuffle. She reached the door and of course it was locked. She turned awkwardly around almost falling, and began to make a circuit of the room.

One wall was covered with pictures of the other girls he'd killed. There were newspaper articles about them from the time they went missing, to when their bodies had been found. There were obituaries for both of them and she began to cry. This was so unfair. What had she or they done to deserve this? There was hand written notes about each girl's likes and dislikes on the large table in front of the wall. She was horrified to know that he'd watched all of them including her to learn their habits and routines.

She also found an old worn picture of a girl who looked exactly like her. On the back was written a name and a date. Laura Brooks, June 21st 1996. Micheala may not have been the smartest kid in school but she was bright enough to begin to understand that Jimmy was crazy. He thought she was this girl come back to him?

"He said that I have a new body. Does that mean she's dead? What did she do to make him so angry?  
It doesn't matter I have to find a way to get out of here."

She moved back across the dirt floor and sat back down on the dirty mattress and began to plan.

When William Slater came back into the room he saw that Laura was asleep. He moved over to the mattress kneeling down beside her. He ran loving hand over her face and down her shoulder over her body to her waist. She was so beautiful; it was as though the last ten years had been only a terrible memory. She really was back and he would make every thing right. This time she would have his child and they would be together always. She loved him, had always loved him and it was time to forgive her for her transgression with another man. He knew she hadn't meant it.

"I know you were angry with me and you wanted to punish me for my mistakes. I understand Laura. You came back so that means you forgive me." He crooned softly.

Her eyes opened and she smiled at him she sat up slowly and said.

"Oh Jimmy, you found me. I tried so hard to come back to you and I couldn't. Please forgive me for what I did. We can be together always now that I found out how to come back. Kiss me and tell me you forgive me." She smiled at him while inside she quaked, what if this didn't work?

He couldn't believe it, after all the searching and the failures he had her back and he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her. He moved closer and she raised a hand, a fisted hand. He looked at her in confusion, and then she opened the hand and tossed a hand full of sandy dirt directly into his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she heard the key in the lock she knew she had to try to get away. Who knew how long it would be before he tired of this game and decided to kill her. She had to act now. She listed carefully as he came in and noticed he didn't lock the door behind him. He must think she was completely cowed by his treatment of her. He was going to find out he was wrong. She may have been a timid mouse at school but she didn't want to die. He began to talk to her and when she opened her eyes, sat up and began to give her rehearsed speech she knew she'd done the right thing. He looked so happy and so off guard. He screamed when she threw the dirt in his eyes. She quickly followed it up with a blow to his groin with both hand fisted together over some links of the heavy chain. She hit him hard along the side of his head in the same way and he fell over and was silent. She hoped she had killed him. The keys had fallen out of his pants pocket when he fell to his back. She picked them up and got to her feet. She moved as fast as she could to the door.

Outside the door was a short hallway that led to a stairway. She paused for a moment and began to search for the key to the door. She would feel a lot safer if he was locked up. She tried five different keys and none of them worked. Finally she found the right one and shot the bolt home and screamed in surprise when something hit the door hard from the inside and he began to scream and twist the knob of the door.

**"Damn you girl, let me out of here!** He shouted. **You are mine; you belong to me, open this door and accept your fate Laura. Laura** **do you hear me, open the door."**

He rattled the door and began to ram the door with his whole body so that it shook and dirt fell from the ceiling. She had stood in shock at the ferocity of his attack on the door. She had to get out but the damn chains were a hindrance. She had to find the key.

She knew what it might look like her mother had a pair of handcuffs she had found once a couple of years ago just after the divorce. Her mother had slapped her and told her to mind her own business when she asked about them. She had asked Andrea why her mother would have handcuffs. Andrea had laughed and explained it to her. She had thought at the time what a stupid thing to do during sex.

All these thoughts went through her head while she searched frantically for the key. There it was, feet first she would worry about her hands later. Just as she slipped off the restraints on her ankles the door burst open and Jimmy came out. She screamed and turned to run. He was too fast and in spite of his own pain tackled her and picked her up kicking and screaming he carried her back in the room and threw her down on the mattress. His eyes were red and tears trickled out of them. He was wheezing in pain and was half blind.

"I thought you were the one but you were only pretending and know I'll show you what happens to girls that lie." He was crying hard now.

She screamed and he hit her across the face and mouth. He punched and kicked her till she was silent. He put his hands around her throat and began to squeeze. Her eyes opened and she tried to fight but slowly her body stopped moving underneath him and he stood up swaying. He would bury her on the grounds this time and he would leave this little town forever. Maybe he would find Laura somewhere else. He didn't hear the footsteps on the stairs until voices said

"FREEZE, FBI! MOVE AWAY FROM THE GIRL AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the team reached the farm they were met by Harvey again. He let them in the gate with no protest when Hotch presented him with the warrant. The police began to search spreading out over the grounds and entering the house.

"Sir where are the Slater brothers? We need to find William Slater and it's probably best if you find Damon Slater and shield him from what were doing." Gideon asked.

"I can't imagine what you think Bill's involved in. He's as law abiding as the rest of us." Harvey said impatiently.

"As the warrant states, Mr. Slater is wanted for kidnapping, assault and two counts of first degree murder. We need to find your boss now, you can tell us where he is or we can take you in for obstruction of justice and I promise you if that girl dies, and you will go down with him for conspiracy to commit murder." Hotch said his dark eyes held only anger.

"Murder, are you crazy, I haven't killed anyone and neither has Mr. Slater, don't you think I would know if he were bringing young girls here and killing them." There was anger and fear in his eyes.

"Sir please, if there is anywhere you can think of that he could go and no one would disturb him you have to tell us now, a young woman's life depends on it." Gideon said in an even reasonable tone that had the ability to make the worst offenders confess their secrets.

"Damon is in the first green house. There's a storm cellar just out back of the house. It hasn't been used since we added a new one two years ago. The old one was starting to cave in."

Hotch instructed the officers headed toward the first greenhouse that he wanted Harvey to go with them and deal with Damon Slater. Hopefully he could keep the older man distracted from what was about to happen.

Morgan and Elle moved off to help with the search of the home, while Gideon, Hotch and Reid followed Harvey to the newer storm cellar. They knew when they opened the bulkheads that this wasn't the right place. It was a small room and utterly empty. There was no evidence that anyone had been in there in a long time.

"Hotch, Gideon," Reid yelled from the older cellar. He stood at the open bulkheads shining his flashlight into its depths. They moved down the steps and through the short hallway. Hotch entered first and they all stopped stunned for an instant at the sight before them.

William Slater stood over the body of Micheala Simms. She didn't move and Reid was the first to reach her while Hotch grabbed Slater and threw him up against the wall bedside the door. Reid dropped to his knees beside the girl. His hands shook so hard he could hardly control them to feel for a pulse. There was none.

_"No, oh God no, please not again, God please don't let her be dead."_

"Gideon, she's not breathing!" He screamed and tears began to fall.

Gideon fell to his knees and felt at her throat.

"Get the medics down here now!" he yelled to the officers entering the room. One turned and ran out while Gideon began CPR.

"Reid! Spencer! I need your help!" Gideon voice cut through his thoughts like a knife bringing him back from his memories of their last case.

He moved to begin chest compressions awkwardly at first and then they found a rhythm and moved in perfect tandem till they were pushed away by the medics.

"No pulse, she not breathing."

One medic ripped open her dress and began to attach the leads for the portable defibrillator.

The other placed a ventilation bag over her mouth and nose and began to squeeze.

"Charging to two hundred and fifty, clear! Her body arched under the charge. The monitors signaled no heart beat and the second medic squeezed the bag twice.

Spencer stood staring at the men as they worked on her, praying for her to take a breath.

"Come on, he muttered, please breathe Micheala. Just breathe, you can do it."

"Charging to two seventy-five! Clear! Her body arched again and this time the monitors began to beep the steady beat of a detectable heart beat.

"We've got a rhythm, pulse rising sixty over forty, ninety over sixty. Good girl. Let's get her transported.

They lifted her onto the gurney and left the room. Spencer felt as though his legs would no longer support him and as he started to sag to the floor an arm came around his waist. It was Morgan. He hugged the younger man slapping him on the back. No words were needed as they turned to leave this terrible place. Once again it had been enough and the victim was alive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ and Stephanie sat across from each other in the conference room, each of them lost in their own thoughts. They were both worried about Spencer and how another failure would affect him. Stephanie's thoughts were interspersed with thoughts of Jason as well as the case. She had come to a decision about the direction she wanted to take her life. She opened her mouth to speak to JJ when the other woman's cell phone rang. As she spoke her voice and face brightened and she was smiling widely when she hung up.

"They found her, she's alive." Stephanie said her heart lifting.

"Yes, they got him and she's alive although Spencer said it was a very close one this time."

"How is everyone?" Stephanie asked trying to sound casual but JJ knew what she wanted to know.

"They took him without firing a shot, everyone is ok and their on their way to the hospital."

"Well let's go." Stephanie said rising to her feet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mood on the plane back to Quantico was a mix of elation and sadness. Michaela would recover in body but her spirit was damaged. The hospital social worker, when informed of the situation got a court order removing her from her mother's custody. Her father hadn't wanted anything to do with her since the divorce. Her favorite aunt had come down from Topeka and was granted temporary custody. She had promised them that she would see to it the girl received proper therapy to help her heal mentally.

Reid was somber this time because he'd had to leave his twin again. He was seriously considering beginning a campaign to try to convince her to leave Kansas and move to Virginia. He didn't care that this would mean she was close to Gideon, he just wanted her close to him.

"Hey, babe penny for your thoughts," JJ said sitting down next to him and putting her head on his shoulder.

"I was just trying to come up with a plan to get Stephanie to move back to Virginia." he said putting his arm around her and breathing in the smell of her.

"Honey, you know you can't force her to move, she loves it where she is." JJ didn't really believe that was true anymore but someone had to reign in Spencer.

"I know I'm selfish, but I want to be able to see her anytime I want, not just when there's a case or on the holidays." His hand ran up and down her shoulder at a soothing pace that relaxed both of them.

"I know honey, but please promise me you won't badger her too much." JJ snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes.

She soon fell asleep and Spencer sat with his eyes closed but he didn't sleep. He wanted to promise JJ he would let it go, but he didn't know if he could keep that promise. All that had happened in the last few days reminded him that it was important to live life to its fullest and not delay pursuing what he wanted.

Gideon sat at the other end of the plane his eyes closed and his mind running around in circles. It had been hard saying good bye to Stephanie. He'd wanted to drag her on the plane with him and take her home but he knew it wasn't what she wanted. She had a good career and lots of friends where she was, not to mention her adoptive family's home. It was selfish to want her to come back with him. He thought back to the conversation they'd had just before the case had come to a head.

Flash back

_He'd found an empty room at the station. He led her into the room, closed the door and gestured for her to sit down. She sat looking at him not speaking as he paced the room for a moment. Then he seemed to make a decision. He sat down next to her and picked up one of her hands._

_"Stephanie, I wanted to talk to you because I can't go on like this anymore, it's not right." She remained silent; somehow she knew not to interrupt him._

_"I've been feeling very guilty lately. My thoughts towards you have been less then honorable and I can't work with you and continue to try to hide it from you and from the team. I'm not sure what I feel for you but I would like to explore it. You're a very beautiful, exciting and intelligent young woman and you make me feel like I haven't felt in a long time. I know this is really bad timing but I wanted to ask you if it's possible that you feel the same way and what will we do if you do." He looked her straight in the eyes and she blushed_

_"Jason, I don't know what to say I've wanted to hear you say what you just said since you arrived here and I was so afraid that you would laugh or be annoyed if I said anything. I really like you too, but-"_

_He leaned forward and silenced her with a kiss, a soft and tender kiss, such as she had never known in her life. His lips were warm and soft and before she could stop herself her arms wound themselves around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her onto his lap. Her mouth opened and his tongue lapped across hers. The kiss lasted and lasted till he broke it off remembering where they were. She looked at him breathing hard but she didn't move._

_"Wow," was all she could say._

_"Yeah, wow." He repeated._

_"Can we do that again?" She asked running a hand through his hair and grinning widely._

_"I'd love to but we are in a police station and someone could come in here."_

_"Oh right." She said reluctantly getting off of his lap and returning to her chair._

_"Jason what are we going to do?"_

_"I don't know we'll figure something out." Gideon said his eyes never leaving hers._

_"I've never done the whole "long distance relationship thing." I don't know if I can let you go and just see you a few times a year." Her eyes filled with tears._

_"Don't cry my sweet girl, we'll find away, I promise you." Gideon said wiping away the first tear that began to fall down her cheek. She captured his hand in hers and kissed it._

_They hadn't figured anything out at the time and then the case had intruded again and he'd had to leave soon after. They'd promised to call and to email each other. They'd said goodbye and she'd cried breaking his heart with her tears._

End flash back

Now he was here on the plane wondering if he'd down the right thing encouraging her. Had he become a selfish old man who was so afraid of being alone that he was willing to damage an already damaged human being, just to satisfy his own need for companionship?

All too soon the plane landed and they went their separate ways. Gideon arrived at his home dropping his bag just inside the door. He walked up the stairs to his bedroom stripping off clothing as he went and stayed in the shower till the water turned cold. Wrapping up in his favorite robe he went down stairs to the kitchen. Maybe if he cooked he would feel better. He loved to cook and producing a delicious meal always lifted his spirits. He began to grab pots and pans and then the reality of his situation hit him and he sat down at the kitchen table, his head in his hands. He'd fallen in love and now all was lost.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A/n warnings for language and sexual content. Thanks as always to those who have read and reviewed. 

JJ entered her apartment followed closely by Spencer. It was two months after the events in Kansas and they had just returned from upstate New York on a serial rapist case. Fortunately it had only taken them one day to catch this guy. JJ was grateful for the easy cases. She dropped her bag by the door and slumped in her favorite chair. Spencer picked up her bag and went into the bed room. Walking over to the closet, he rummaged around in the back looking for something he'd hidden there a few weeks ago.

When he returned to the living room he found JJ fast asleep in the chair. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and made a quick call then returned to the bedroom. He placed the item he had taken out of the closet in his jacket pocket and hung it up. Stripping down he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He collected the clothes he'd let fall to the floor and threw them in the hamper. Sticking a hand in the falling water he determined it was warm enough and stepped in sighing with pleasure as the hot water hit the sore places on his neck and shoulders. He jumped when another set of hands and arms wrapped around him and a mouth kissed the back of his neck.

"Babe, I thought you were asleep." He said groaning when her hands began to massage his back.

"I was, but I heard the shower and the thought of your beautiful body under all this hot water, made me quite hot. So I came in for a cool down." She said in that wonderfully throaty voice she saved just for him.

"I don't think you're going to get a cool down babe, I like it hot and forceful. He said turning and kissing her till she went weak in the knees."

When he let her breathe again she said. "That all depends on how you define "cool down" She kissed his neck again working her tongue down his chest and sucking on a nipple.

He pushed her against the shower wall and said. "Well since you have all this energy let's see if we can't burn some of it off, shall we.

The water was cold by the time they stumbled out of the shower and into the bedroom where they continued their "relaxation therapy."

Several hours later just as the sun was going down, JJ awoke and found Spencer getting dressed. She gaped at him. He was putting on a suit and tie. Granted he looked great but she wondered if there was a party or wedding or even a funeral she'd forgotten about.

"Good you're awake; our reservations are in about an hour that should give you enough time to get ready." He said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ready for what babe, if you couldn't tell you wore me out, I just want to sleep." JJ said looking annoyed.

"You forgot didn't you?" He asked with great patience.

"I forgot what, Spencer." She said with even greater patience.

"It's our sixth month anniversary and I'm taking you out to eat. We have reservations at Franco's, your favorite restaurant. So get up and get dressed."

"We could just stay here and continue what we were doing." She winked suggestively at him.

"No way missy, we are going to have a romantic night out whether you like it or not." He said in his best mock stern voice.

"Yes sir. And how is it that you remembered and I forgot isn't that like against the natural order or something. She said as she got up and began to get dressed.

"Oh ha ha, I guess I'm just a romantic a heart. He quipped.

"Cute Spencer very cute," she said over her shoulder as she went into the bathroom to try to do something with the rat's nest her hair had become during their afternoon activities.

One hour later they entered the restaurant. It was rare these days that JJ could fluster him, but when she had appeared in the living room with her hair in flowing down over her shoulders, and wearing his favorite black dress, he nearly forgot his resolve to stay out of bed and get to the restaurant on time.

As they walked to the prearranged corner table, many male heads turned to look at JJ. Not for the first time did he wonder what she saw in him when she could have any male in the room. They sat down at the candle lit table and Spencer ordered some wine.

They talked about everything except work and the case. JJ knew that the attention from other men bothered Spencer. Sometimes he still didn't believe she wanted him, in spite of all evidence to the contrary. She forgave him though, mostly because he was so clueless when it came to other women. She'd seen a lot of women looking at him like he was the night's appetizer. She didn't blame them, there was something so sexy about a man who doesn't know he's hot. They lingered over dinner for a long time and after the fabulous meal was over he took her hand.

"JJ I love you. These last months have been the best of my life and I bless the day you loved me. He stood up then moved to kneel at her feet pulling the small jewelry box out of his jacket pocket. "Jennifer Jareau, will you make me the happiest man on earth, will you marry me?"

He opened the box and the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen glinted out from the velvet it was nestled in. It was a gorgeous 18 carat white gold solitaire with a princess cut ½ carat stone. Tears fell from her face as she took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"Can I take that as a yes?" He said grinning at her.

"Yes, you silly man, yes I'll marry you." She cried as he slipped the ring on her finger and cheers and clapping erupted around them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At about the same time across town, Gideon was in his living room sitting in his well worn easy chair with his laptop. He'd just ended a long IM conversation with Stephanie. It had only been a couple of months and he missed her terribly. He knew she felt the same even though she wouldn't say so. It was easier to communicate this way. He missed the sound of her voice but didn't think he could keep his composure if he heard it again.

He shut the computer and put it on the table and wondered what he was going to do. He wished that she were there now, with him and to hell with the consequences. He knew he should back away, he was too much the father figure for her and she had been hurt badly by the only blood family she'd had as a child. How could he contribute to that pain?

It wasn't right for him to want her. He had to find away to let it go and not hurt her. He still wanted to be her friend. He couldn't bear to lose that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie sat in her home office. She stared for a long time at her computer screen before turning it off. She sighed, she wasn't dumb she knew that Jason was pulling away and it hurt. It also made her resolve to do what she decided to do that much stronger. She swiveled around in her chair and picked up the letter she'd received only that day. It contained an offer she felt she couldn't refuse. Her career would take off and it would make her relationship with Jason possible. She'd had a call from the realtor she hired just after the case with Micheala Simms ended. The house had sold that day and she would be moving out in a month. She was heading to Virginia in two days to speak to the head of Health and Human services for the Commonwealth and the Governor as well. If all went as planned she would be the next and youngest Chief medical examiner of Virginia and an FBI consultant. Jason knew nothing of her plans. Only JJ knew and had been able to get her temporary clearance to surprise him and Spencer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later in the office of the Governor of Virginia, Stephanie shook hands with Dr Susan Bryce the head of Health and Human Services and her new direct supervisor and she shook the hand of the Governor, the direct supervisor of Dr Bryce.

"You're sure you're up to this young lady, he said with a kind smile. You'll be the youngest Chief we've ever had and that's bound to cause problems for you."

"I can handle it." She said looking him straight in the eye.

"I believe you can, anyway you come very highly recommended. I'm sure your talents will be put to good use," he responded and rose to his feet. Now I must show you out, I have another appointment."

"Thank you sir, I won't let you down."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ was at the elevator to meet her when she arrived at the BAU later that day. The door opened on The busy floor and she was engulfed by JJ's enthusiastic hug.

"Oh it's so good to see you again, I missed you." She said smiling, her eyes sparkling.

"Hello Jen, you're positively glowing, so come on lets see it." Stephanie demanded.

JJ held up her hand and Stephanie squealed with delight. "Oh Jen it's beautiful, it's good to know that brother of mine has great taste."

"Yeah, she said looking at the ring and smiling to herself, he sure does."

"Hey snap out of it, I'm dying to see Spencer." Stephanie said giggling at the way JJ mooned over her ring.

"Well come on then, and Stephanie tell the truth you're not dying to see Spencer, you missed him and want to see him because he's you brother but you're dying to see Gideon, am I right?" JJ smirked and then laughed at the look on her future sister in-laws face.

"You know if you're going to go all "scary profiler girl" on me I might decide not to be a bridesmaid." Stephanie pouted. "Am I really that easy to read, because if I am, I'm in big trouble?"

"First of all I'm not a profiler and secondly that's an empty threat, you know if you back out Spencer's going to want to know why and I know you haven't told him about your crush on his boss." JJ teased and before Stephanie could answer they'd turned the corner and been seen by both Morgan and Spencer.

Everyone was stunned when Stephanie told them about her new job and that she would be moving to Virginia to stay. Spencer was very happy to hear the news of course but he wasn't as clueless about his twin as most seemed to think and he wondered what this would mean for her relationship with Gideon. She hadn't said anything to him about what had happened between them in Kansas and he was doing his best not to pry. He figured that it wasn't settled between them and that was why she was keeping it to herself. So when JJ "distracted "him to let Stephanie get away to go to Gideon's office he pretended innocence and wished he could be a fly on the wall for that discussion.

So blissfully unaware that Spencer was not blissfully unaware, Stephanie climbed the stairs and went down the hall to Jason's office. She knocked on the door and entered at his distracted "Come in"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was deep in thought trying to catch up on paperwork when the knock sounded on the door.

"Come in" he said distractedly and hoped whoever it was would take the hint by all the paper on his desk and make it fast. He didn't look up as the door opened and closed. The person was silent and he looked up with an annoyed look that turned first to surprise and shock and then to joy as a smile spread over his normally solemn features.

"Hi Jason" she said. She was there and she was beautiful, and her voice. Well he couldn't believe it!

"Dr. Stephanie Matthews," he said getting up and going around the desk to wrap his arms around her.

His resolve to pull away was shattered; he couldn't do it, not now when she was here. It occurred to him to wonder if this wasn't what she had in mind showing up in his office with no warning. He found he didn't care.

If she had been worried about the reception she would get from him, it all went out the window when he hugged her. The next thing she knew he was kissing her like he never wanted to let her go. It took her breath away and she found her legs wouldn't hold her anymore when he finally released her. She staggered and sat down hard on a chair.

"Hey, he said concern filling his dark eyes, you ok?

"Yeah, that was some kiss Agent Gideon, a girl might wonder about your intentions after a kiss like that." She said looking him directly in the eye and he knew she'd known what he'd tried to do these last months and was annoyed by it.

"Yes, well I made a mistake, will you forgive me. He said sitting down next to her. You can chalk it up to an old man's insecurities."

"Yes, well after a kiss like that I hardly think you're an old man. She said. I'll forgive you on one condition."

"What's that," he asked unable to take his eyes off hers?

"Kiss me again and leave your doubts behind us in Kansas where they belong."

"That's two things." He said getting up and pulling her to her feet.

Spencer knocked on Gideon's office door. He figured he'd given them enough time to work things out. He entered without bothering to wait for an invitation and stopped in his tracks. Stephanie was sitting in Gideon's lap in the chair behind his desk where they were making out like a couple of teenagers. He figured they wouldn't have noticed a bomb going off beside them.

"Uh, guys-" No response.

"Hey uh Gideon! He said loudly and Stephanie jerked pulling away from Gideon. She nearly fell out of the chair and blushed crimson when she saw Spencer.

"I was going to see if you were free for lunch but I can see you're busy so I'll just go find something to poke out my minds eye and leave you to it." Spencer said turning and going out the door before either one could say anything. He closed the door, leaned back on it and began to laugh.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

A/n this is it loyal readers. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and helped me make up my mind about Stephanie's character and her relationship with Gideon. You guys are awesome. This is an attempt at a dialogue free chapter. I'm good at dialogue but usually stink at straight text writing so opinions would be great. 

Epilogue

The wedding went off with out a hitch mostly due to JJ and Stephanie's planning. All of the men in the BAU agreed that watching JJ, Stephanie and even Elle take on this event was frightening. They agreed by mutual silence to pretend they didn't exist except to show up at the appropriate times and do as they were told. Reid said something to Gideon-out of JJ's hearing of course-that it might be fascinating to study brides to be while they planned these events. For the sake of other grooms that weren't smart enough to stay out of their beloved's way. He wondered if it could be published in Psychology Today. Wisely Gideon said nothing to encourage that insanity.

Reid was completely overwhelmed by meeting JJ's family. Since he had little experience with family out side of his mom and Stephanie, suddenly having two brothers-in-law, three sisters-in-law and parent's in-law took some getting used to. He felt that her father's handshake the first time they met could've left him with some of the feeling in his hand. He whispered to Morgan that you'd think Mr. Jareau was accusing him of some untoward with JJ. Morgan said nothing only shook his head in pity at the young agent's plight.

In the end it was a beautiful ceremony. JJ was radiant in a white silk gown. She wore her hair up with out a veil just a silver tiara crowned with flowers that matched the ones decorating the church. She was so breathtakingly beautiful that the audience gasped as one when she came down the aisle on her fathers arm. The ceremony was a traditional one full of beauty and grace, but also a serious matter. Spencer's voice trembled so much over his vows he could hardly get the words out. JJ's voice was calm her face serene but tears fell from her blue eyes through out the ceremony. 

At the reception they had exactly one dance together as Spencer was obliged to dance with all the female relatives including a six year old niece that barley came up to his waist. So he picked her up and danced around the floor with her blushing in his arms. She declared loudly to JJ afterwards that he was "cute and she was going to marry him too when she was old enough." Everyone laughed except for Reid who had flushed crimson and was studying the far wall with great interest.

Finally JJ had had enough. They'd done everything including cutting the cake and the throwing of the garter and the bouquet. Which in the case of the former Morgan caught and in the case of the latter Stephanie caught? JJ pulled Spencer aside and hissed that dancing and cake was all well and good, but she wanted to get out of there and rip his tuxedo off. In return he said he thought she never ask and they made their escape.

After the couple left the others went off to find a club for more dancing although Stephanie begged off citing a headache and left the reception hall. Gideon also said that clubbing was for kids and he was going home for some much needed rest. Everyone in the BAU knew about his relationship with Stephanie and didn't believe for a moment either one was going home alone, but the wisely said nothing.

In reality Gideon had no intention of meeting up with Stephanie. They had decided to take their relationship slow, going out on dates, kissing, holding hands but that was it. So he was surprised when the door bell rang exactly forty five minutes after he arrived home. It was Stephanie, he invited her in and since it was late he asked her if anything was wrong. She didn't say anything she just came into his arms and kissed him like she was afraid he would disappear. She would not let him speak but showed him that she believed the whole idea of taking things slowly was a really bad idea. 

When Gideon woke up the next morning and discovered her lying next to him, he was extremely relived that the previous night hadn't been a dream. She assured him it hadn't been by repeating the last night's activities. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early that same morning in Topeka Kansas the electronic click of the prison cell doors signaled the release of another prisoner. He walked down the hallway with the guard to the next check point. Another click of a door and he was directed to the window to pick up all that he owned which was the $27.18 he'd had in his pocket the day he'd come here, one set of clothing 13 years out of date and a bus ticket out of town.

The guards remarked as he walked out of the gates that they didn't want to see him in there again to which he replied he had unfinished business to attend to. Thirteen years of hell in prison branded as a child molester. He couldn't let that pass, he would find sweet Stephanie and she would pay. No one ratted on Phillip Matthews and got away with it. 


End file.
